


A Little Human Touch

by commatme



Series: Making Sense Of It [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Sharing a Bed, h50 season 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commatme/pseuds/commatme
Summary: With a new middle of the night normal come new middle of the night things that seem very slightly out of reach. Steve is one of them.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Making Sense Of It [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662223
Comments: 18
Kudos: 101





	A Little Human Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Finale? What finale?

During the day, it’s business as usual. At night, everything tips slightly sideways.

They can’t just get in bed and start masturbating. It doesn’t work that way. It has to be the middle of the night, after midnight, preferably, when Danny has either already gotten in a scant few hours of sleep or he’s been lying awake for so long that he’s lost all sense of time anyway. Increasingly, it’s the latter, because drifting off is an uphill battle with all that restless anticipation coursing through his body.

Then, under cover of the hazy darkness that only exists in the very small hours, there will be those sounds. The rustle of fabric, the hitch of breath. There’ll be a view, eventually. Steve squeezing his dick, canting his hips just so.

With a new middle of the night normal come new middle of the night things that seem very slightly out of reach. Steve is one of them. They listen, they watch, but they keep to themselves, and if in the midst of proceedings their elbows brush by accident, they both scoot away and Danny will try to squash every thought of the electricity that touch sent tingling down his spine.

There is only so much he can do, but it’s too much all the same. With two people in it, the bed is not that big, but it feels like there’s a physical barrier separating them. He can see through it, he can hear through it, but he can’t touch. 

It drives him insane in very slow increments. At first, every time his hand twitches because Steve’s dick does, he just speeds up on himself, but that’s not what he really wants. It’s not enough. The frustration builds and builds and crests, one night, when he gets the crazy thought that maybe blue-black midnight Steve was never real at all. If Danny can’t feel him, how can he know for sure? There’s never any indication in broad daylight that anything has changed between them, so if he can’t be sure here, then when?

He sits up. Steve looks at him, mouth slightly open and white of his eyes glinting, but he doesn’t stop what he’s doing. 

He does still when Danny takes his wrist – real, solid, warm – and draws it away to make room for his own hand. Steve’s dick is real and solid too but also scorching hot and silky-slick with precome. Danny runs his palm over the head and then down and starts jerking Steve in earnest.

When he thinks to check Steve’s face for a response, there is more white as Steve’s eyes have gone wide, but his mouth is still open and he’s looking down and watching Danny and not making a single move to stop him. Danny speeds up instead, adds a little twist to the end, tightens his hand the way Steve does to himself. He’s seen it a dozen times. He knows how. 

Steve comes wet and messy over Danny’s hand and his own belly, and Danny takes just enough time to stroke him through the last spurts before he takes back his hand and puts it on himself, on his own neglected dick. He’s been holding it with his left, but he’s a rightie, and clumsy multitasking is not what he needs. He needs, oh God-

Steve knocking his hand away, Steve rolling on his side to get closer, Steve gripping him firmly, too firm, and taking no time at all to work up to the punishing rhythm he sets. Danny screws his eyes shut and grabs Steve’s arm hard enough to bruise but Steve is smart enough not to take that as an objection. Danny can feel Steve’s muscles flex and soften in quick succession, a perfect match to the feeling of Steve jerking him off, and then he feels Steve’s breath ghost his shoulder and he comes, he comes so hard.

He opens his eyes and turns his head and Steve’s face really is that close. Steve’s hand is already letting go of him, retreating and returning to normal the way they always have until now. That part of Steve is starting to respect those unspoken rules again, but the rest of him lingers. They hang there for a moment, Danny on his back and Steve on his side but on _Danny’s_ side of the bed, face close enough that Danny can tell Steve’s face is flushed even in the dark. For the duration of that moment, it seems like they’re about to kiss.

Then Steve draws in a big breath and rolls away and they’re them again: just two best friends who can share a bed without things getting complicated. Danny’s lips tingle with relief.


End file.
